Ailurans
'Ailurans '''are commonly considered one of the beast folks, the only few who made the Misty Mountains as their home before traveling to Rohan, Emyn Muil, and Gondor. They are known for their natural agility, stealth, and their native language, Skitzkii (which Frodo Baggins learns from an Ailuran warrior named, Marek Santello). They travel around to survive but are not usually trusted, due to the racial prejudice of many of the races in Middle-earth, resulting possibly from the belief that most Ailurans are from Queen Berúthiel or was Tevildo, himself. This resulted in a heated feud between humans and Ailurans, and a war between the two ensued in Mirkwood. It became known as one of the most bloodiest battles in ages, and it resulted in the battle being a tie due to Gandalf the Grey stepping in to break up the fight by explaining that the Ailurans are to be trusted, for they did nothing wrong. The surviving soldiers were casted away, and Gandalf apologizes to the Ailurans in their native language, offering them a peace treaty for their troubles. In which, the feline people agreed. Biology The most notable characteristic of the Ailuran is their feline appearance. Being based upon real-life cats, they resemble them, and the range of facial feature combinations enable them to have numerous and varied faces. Some resemble New World mountain cats, such as lynx, bobcats, and cougars, while others display features tantamount to those of Old World cat species, including tigers and leopards, and more yet resemble domestic cats. The Elder Ailurans, who are feline wizards that delve into supernatural wisdom, spells, and enchantment, resemble Sphynx cats. Their faces are often speckled with spots or dashed with stripes, although they are relatively faint, especially in comparison to the bold markings of real-world cats. Their range of accessories includes hair, similar to humans, in many compliments, along with some unique to Ailurans, such as lynx-like fur extensions of the ear tips. They also customize themselves with earrings and facial hair, most being similar to standard beards or mustaches and including tiger-like sideburns, optionally with beads tied in. Relationship With Elves Ailurans have a close bondage with the Elves and respected each other's cultures, even though they're completely different races. They spoke each others' languages and shared different opinions about certain topics. Marek met Legolas, a Sindarin Elf who was part of the Fellowship of the Ring in the Third Age, when the two were very young, and would become forever friends 'till the end. Special Abilities * Feline Physiology * Feline Manipulation Weaponry * Morgul-Knives * Spears * Axes * Bow & Arrows * Barrow-Blades * Orcrists * Red Arrows * Uruk Hai Scimitar Elder Ailuran Spells The Elder Ailurans use these types of spells during either combat, healing, etc. * Feline-related spells * Abjuration * Fire magic * Aura Manipulation * Telepathy * Absolute Illusion * Telekinesis * Light Manipulation * Gravity Manipulation * Animal Telepathy * Weather magic * Dream magic Elder Ailuran Weaponry * Khopesh * Scythe Trivia * In addition to standard elven strike teams, the Elves also employ Ailuran assassins when stealth is required. * When Frodo asked the dwarves about Tevildo, they'd say ''"Tevildo, eh? He gives Ailurans a bad name!" * Ailurans worship Bastet: the Egyptian goddess of the home, domesticity, women's secrets, cats, fertility, and childbirth, as they call her, "Mother". Category:Races Category:Beasts Category:Creatures Category:Individuals Category:Males Category:Females Category:Misunderstood good guys